Brand new Hogwarts, brand new me
by FandomZZ
Summary: Hannah Potter is 11 year old sister of the famous Harry Potter, she still hasn't shown signs of magic and people cant help but wonder is she is a squib. Find out what happens to Hannah when she gets her Hogwarts letter.


**Just a quick explanation: Voldemort never killed Harry's parents but he still killed Voldemort, Fred is not dead nor is Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Snape or Sirius. Dumbledore is still headmaster but some teachers are retired. (Will be explained later on) Okay now that that's been done please read on and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters for that matter.**

**~H**

Growing up in the wizarding world seems like it's great. Unless you are me. My name is Hannah Potter, daughter of Lilly and James Potter, and my brother is Harry Potter. Everybody expects me to do great things because he is my brother, he defeated Voldemort, and he killed a basilisk. How on Jupiter do I live up to that? It's always Harry this Harry that.

I never even showed signs I magic until I was 7. The neighbors thought I was a squib. At least Mum and Dad believed in me, they always did. I look nothing like my Mum, except for the green eyes but I act like my dad. You see like him I have a knack for getting in trouble but you can never catch me in the act. I used to have blonde hair, then when I was 5 my hair darkened to brown and when I turned 10 my hair gained a hint of ginger.

Turns out I'm a metamorphis. I still can't control it but at least we knew that I'm not a squib. Today is my eleventh birthday and I am giddy with hope an excitement for my Hogwarts letter. Since my birthday is in the summer and really close to Harry's we celebrate our birthdays together. Don't get me wrong I love him dearly but sometimes I wish I was just as good as him.

So this morning I'm sitting in my room at six in the morning waiting for the post. I hear the clatter of the post flap and run down the stairs. There on the mat sat a letter addressed to me.

Hannah Potter

I pick it up and run to Harry's room. He should be the first to know. We have always been close and I was so jealous when he got his letter 7 years ago. He still comes over every summer even though he lives with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley.

"Harry! Harry wake up! I've finally gotten my letter!" I jump on his bed.

"Hannah it's 6:30" he moans

"Yeah but you need to be awake when I open my letter!" I can't help being excited. "Now get up"

"Okay just go wake up Mum and Dad" he mumbles, and I sprint to their room. I knock on their door.

"Mum Dad I have my letter!" I yell and a sleepy Dad walks out but even though he is tired his voice is full of excitement.

"Well let's head on and open it up then!" He says as Mum walk out and smiles. By 7 we are all down stairs and my hands are shaking with excitement.

"Sweetie your hair is turning pink again." My mom tries to calm me because sometimes when I'm happy my hair turns pink. Like I said I still can't control it. After managing to open my letter I let out a squeal of excitement.

"This means I finally get a wand and ooh new robes!" I can't be happier right now. "Can we go today? Please Mum please?"

"Well alright but let's have breakfast first dear!" She smiles at me.

Time lapse

I've been to Diagon alley before obviously but I'm taking a whole new view on things now that we are shopping for me. After getting some brand new galleons we head to Ollivanders for a wand.

"Ah the last Potter" Mr. Ollivander speaks up "wand arm please" I extend my right arm and he measures me. He then disappears behind the counter and comes back with a stack of wands. "Dragon heartstring and Holly 8 inches bendable" he hands me a wand and immediately snatches it back "oh, no, no that won't do." This goes the same for 5 more wands until "yes I think, Unicorn hair, maple 9 inches pliable" as I picked it up a warm glow went through my arm and spread through my body. This was my wand alright.

After getting a cauldron scales a telescope potion ingredients and my books we stop at Florian Fortesques for ice cream. Then it's on to Madame Malakins for new robes. While I get my robes the rest of my family is going to buy me a birthday present. Walking into the shop I'm immediately helped by Madame Malakins who mutters something about all those Hogwarts children. She sets me on a stool beside a boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Hannah" I introduce myself and smile at him.

"Hey, my name is Lucas" he grins and faces me I see his hair has a blue streak in it.

"I like your hair" I compliment, and without knowing it my hair is gaining a blue streak.

"Wow, are you a matamorphis?" He asks

"Yeah, I can't control it though. My Mum just says I need to practice." I nod. I scrunch up my face just like I see aunty Tonks do when she changes and focus on getting my hair back to normal. I open my eyes and check in the mirror. Nope, now the streak is purple. Well at least something happened, that's a start.

"Cool" Lucas mumbles

"That wasn't meant to happen" I scrunch my nose "but I like it!"

When I finally have my robes I say bye to Lucas and head over to my parents and Harry. They give me a box. The box shakes as I take it and look inside. A little kitten is sitting there staring up at me.

"Aww, thanks guys I love him!" I thank them. "I think I'll name him Merlin!" We went home and I spent the rest of the day playing Quiditch with me and Harry vs Mum and Dad. I've been playing since I could walk and with Harry and Dad teaching me I'm a decent player. I can't wait until I will be allowed to play on the team.

Only a few more sleeps until Hogwarts.

**Thank you for reading this! I will update at 5 reviews.**

**~H**


End file.
